The Young Leader of the Revolution
by Broadwaykid1832
Summary: Red, the color of her dress. Her hair seemed as if it was made of gold. Eyes bluer than the ocean. Her name, Elizabeth. The only name people knew her by. Aged thirteen years, one out of two children of wealthy parents, her brother was the leader of the revolution. His name, Enjolras.
1. Chapter 1

Red, the color of her dress. Her hair seemed as if it was made of gold. Eyes bluer than the ocean itself. Her name, Elizabeth. The only name people knew her by a charming young lady capable of being terrible. Aged thirteen years, one out of two children of wealthy parents, and sister to the leader of the revolution. His name, Enjolras. Yes, you heard me right. The marble man had a sister. There the two stood on the platform in front of a crowd. Fighting for a new France.

"Look down!" the people shouted, "Look down! Show mercy if you can! Look down! Look down! Upon your fellow man!

"When's it gonna end?!" Joly, the hypochondriac of the revolutionary group, shouted.

"When we gonna live?!" Jehan commented.

"Something's gotta happen now or something's gotta give! It'll come, it'll come, it'll come!" The people shouted.

"Where are the leaders of the land? Where is the king who runs this show?!" Enjolras spoke.

"Only one man, General Lamarque! Speaks for the people here below!" Elizabeth added.

"See our children fed! Help us in our shame! Something for a crust of bread, In Holy Jesus name! In the Lord's Holy name! In his name, in his name, in his name!"

While all this was going on, Courfeyrac was talking to a doctor who was heading into Lamarque's house. He then jumped on the stage and whispered some rather sad news into her ear.

"Lamarque is ill and fading fast! Won't last a week How so they say!" She announced.

"With all the anger in the land? How long before the judgment day?!" Marius, who was also on the platform, shouted.

"Before we cut the fat ones down to size!" The crowd cheered at the comment.

"Before the Barricades arise!"

"The police!" someone shouted. The crowd immediately started to run like headless chickens and were screaming. Elizabeth, Enjolras, and Marius jumped off the stage and started to tell the people to meet them at the same place next week. As the police moved closer on their horses, The crowd was slowly moving back to the slums, cheering 'Vive La France'. After a few more seconds, the crowd scattered as the police pulled out their batons. Then all was quiet, and it was like it never even happened.

**So I saw there were not that many Enjolras' little sister fanfics out on the internet, and I decided to do something about it. So, I decided to write this story. It will be at least 10 chapters, might be more, might be less. Please right a review or follow the story, I would love some input on this because it is my first story. Thank you!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables **

The thirteen-year-old walked down the streets of the Slums. Her shoes making a clicking sound as they hit the cobblestone ground. Elizabeth's destination was the Café Musain, where the other Amis met every night. She entered and made her way upstairs taking a seat at the table near the window, it was where Joly, Grantaire, and Marius sat every single night. She knew she was early, the meeting didn't start for another hour or so. So Elizabeth pulled a book out of her satchel and began reading. The book was rather intriguing, it was a simple love story by Gaston Leroux.

"I love that book!" a voice said. Elizabeth's head snapped up to see Jehan smiling down at her.

"It certainly is a lovely book," She said "It is one of my favorites," Jehan sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here so early Elizabeth?" Asked he.

"Oh well...um, I don't know where Enjolras went after the rally so I just... came here." She answered. Jehan nodded his head.

"_The Phantom of the Opera_ is one of my favorites," He said. Elizabeth smiled to herself knowing that he always changed the subject they were talking about every two minutes. "It is one of the best love stories I have ever read!"

"I always wish the Phantom and Christine got together in the end, they just seemed so right for each other." The conversation went on, until the others came in to the Musain.

"Elizabeth!" Her brother said upon coming up the stairs. "Where were you?" He said coming up to her. Looking at the two siblings was a funny sight to see, Enjolras always towered over his sister when they talked. But Elizabeth was always just as feisty.

"I was here," she said standing up from her chair. "I didn't know where you had gone off too, so I didn't want to bother myself looking for you when I know you would be here at exactly 7 o'clock."

"Enjolras! I need you to look over these plans!" Combeferre shouted from the table in the corner, saving Elizabeth from her brother. Enjolras left Elizabeth at went over to Combeferre. She sighed as she sat back down.

"You know he's just trying to protect you," Joly said, taking a sip of his wine.

"I know," Elizabeth mumbled, "It's just...sometimes I think he is too protective."

"Well, he is your brother," Joly added.

"Marius you're late!"Enjolras shouted from across the room. Elizabeth turned to see Marius' freckled face go white. He quickly scurried to the table where Elizabeth, Joly, and a very drunk Grantaire were seated.

"What's wrong today?"Elizabeth asked, "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Some wine and say what's going on?" Grantaire said handing the boy a glass of wine.

"A ghost you say, a ghost maybe," Marius said, gazing off into the distance, "She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there, then she was gone."

"I am agog," Grantaire snickered, "I am aghast, Is Marius in love at last? I've never seen him ohhhh and ahhhh." The room roared with laughter. 'You talk of battles to be won." Grantaire stood up, pointing his wine bottle to Enjolras.

"R," Elizabeth hissed, pulling on his coat to sit down.

"And here he comes like Don Juan!" Grantaire exclaimed, ignoring Elizabeth. "It's better than an opera!" he plopped back down in his chair. Enjolras walked over to their table and pulled up a chair in between Marius and his sister.

"It is time for us all to decide who we are," said he, "Do we fight for a right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked of yourselves what's the price you might pay? Is it simply a game for a rich young boy to play? The colors of the world are changing day by day. Red - the blood of angry men. Black - the dark of ages past. Red - a world about to dawn. Black - the night that ends at last!" Enjolras got up from his chair and went to walk away but Marius caught his arm.

"Had you been there today you might know it feels," Said Marius, "To be struck to the bone in a moment fo breathless delight," Enjolras scoffed at this and went to walk away again, but Marius stopped him. "Had you been there today you might also have known. How the world may be changed in just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong and was wrong seems right."

"Red!" Grantaire shouted, standing up.

"I feel my soul on fire!" Marius responded.

"Black!" The other Amis, including Elizabeth, exclaimed.

"My world if she's not there!"

"Red!"

"The colour of desire!"

"Black!"

"The colour of despair!" Marius finished.

"Marius," Enjolras sighed, "You're no longer a child, I have no doubt you mean it well. But now there is a higher call! Who care about you're lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal, our little lives don't count at all!"

"Red!" Enjolras shouted.

"The blood of angry men!" Everyone cheered.

"Black!"

"The dark of ages past!"

"Red!"

"A world about to dawn!"

"Black!"

"The night that ends at last!"

"Listen everybody!" Courfeyrac shouted, who was standing next to Gavroche.

The street urchin shouted, "General Lamarque is dead!"

**Chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and follow the story! Let me know if there are any errors.**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth rested a hand on her brothers shoulder. She looked up at the Amis.

"Lamarque is dead," she said. "His death is the hour of fate! The people's man, his death is the sign we await!"

"On his funeral day we will on his name," Enjolras spoke, looking up, " With the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes. With their candles of grief we will kindle our flame! On the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricade rise. The time is here! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer!"

"Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts!" Feuilly shouted.

"But a jubilant shout they will come one and all!" Elizabeth added.

They all cheered, "They will come when we call!" The room came alive with cheering and laughter. Preparations began for the Revolution, Elizabeth sat at a table with Jehan and Bossuet stamping papers to hand out.

"I can't believe we are stuck on poster duty," Bossuet mumbled.

"I'd rather be helping my brother with the plans," Elizabeth said placing another poster in the pile. The system the trio had was actually quite simple, Jehan gave the cards to Bossuet, who placed them in the stamp, and handed them to Elizabeth, who placed them in a pile.

"Come on," Bossuet sighed, "Let's go hand these out." The three headed down the stairs and out into the streets.

"One more day before the storm!" Enjolras shouted, who was also out in the streets. Elizabeth made her way over to her brother.

"At the Barricades of Freedom!" Elizabeth added in, passing out a flyer.

"Before the ranks begin to form!" They chorused, the two made their way back into the Musain.

"Will you take your place with me!"

"They time is now! The day is near!" The crowd roared. Enjolras and Elizabeth headed up the stairs and continued to prepare. Elizabeth went back to the table with Jean Prouvaire and Bossuet.

"Is Lamarque's funeral tomorrow?" Bossuet asked.

"Yes, they wanted to have it as soon as possible." Elizabeth responded.

"Are you going to help at the barricades Elizabeth?" Jehan asked.

"Of course I am, I will support this cause until I die," She said, Elizabeth looked around and noticed a certain Pontmercy was missing. "Where is Marius?"

"He went off with his friend Eponine," Jehan said, handing Bossuet card.

"Eponine?" Elizabeth questioned, Before anyone could answer her question, Grantaire spoke up.

"Well look who it is!" He shouted, smirking. Marius the appeared on the staircase and grabbed the red flag that was hanging on a coat hook.

"My place is here!" Marius announced, "I fight with you!"

Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in Heaven has in store!" Everyone cheered, Elizabeth joined her brother at the window. "One more dawn! One more day! One day more!"

**Sorry if this chapter is a little rushed, I just wanted to get this scene over with. I promise the next one will be longer. And a special thank you to prydain for following the story!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


End file.
